BATES MOTEL:S2
by NOTagentsofnothing420
Summary: Dylan sits outside the motel after dropping Bradley off at the bus station and giving Norman her note. A new face in White Pine Bay books a room and takes a liking to him, but will Dylan be able to handle this girl? *WILL COVER SEASON 2, STARTING AT EPISODE 3* pleave rate & review :) RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

*Chapter 1*

Dylan Masset sat in the dim light outside the Motel; sitting on a bench as he smoked _another_ cigarette. Bored as hell, with no one but Captain Morgan at his feet to keep him company at almost two o'clock in the morning. Looking up from the white gravel of the parking lot , he watched the smoke drift off in the wind as he blew it out. He couldn't be bothered by Emma ( who emerged from the motel office every once in a while, probably to make sure he wasn't passed out ) , but the sound of an approaching vehicle caught his attention.

Dylan watched as a navy blue Cadillac truck pulled into the white gravel parking lot of the motel, cutting both the engine and lights a minute later. The driver door opened and out stepped a dark-haired girl wearing a skin-tight black dress and sparkly red heels. As she slammed her car door and headed to the office, ( without giving him so much as a glance ) Dylan flicked the end of his cigarette into the gravel, watching her open the door and step inside.

He could see her through the window as he opened the bottle and chugged it. In the light inside the office, he could see her hair; dyed so dark red, it looked almost black, and she had it pinned in an intricate bun with a metal clip, a few curls framing her face. Dylan could only see her profile, but even that made a drunken "daaamn." slip from his lips. He could see her cherry red lipstick shine in the light on the office desk, hypnotized by the movement of her lips as she talked to Emma inside. He couldn't hear her, but when she laughed and smiled brightly at the girl behind the desk, Dylan _whimpered_ uncontrollably, _**WHAT THE FUCK! **_he thought, dragging his eyes from the sexiest girl he'd ever seen in his life to take another long swig from the bottle in his right hand. Sitting up in his seat, he put his left elbow on his knee and ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

Staring at the gravel, he wished the alcohol would knock him out already; before he did something stupid. If he did manage to talk to her (somehow); he'd fuck it up and get rejected, and he couldn't deal with that and Zane's crazy shit. Dropping Bradley off at the bus station for Norman earlier hadn't really been 'fun' either, now that he thought about it. _**fuck man, it's supposed to be my day off. **_Sipping his drink again, Dylan hadn't even noticed her come out of the office and walk his way. "Hey," she called, her voice paralyzing him. "You wanna share?" she asked, smirking through her shiny red lips.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her deep blue eyes were lined with black eyeliner in the corners, smoky black eye shadow blending into her long black eyelashes. She locked eyes with him as he said, "What?" trying not to sound caught off guard. "I know you aren't gonna finish that without some help. You want some company?" she said, her heels tapping on the pavement as she got closer to him. "Sure." he said as he held the bottle out to her with his right arm. She took it, letting her fingers touch his. "Thanks stranger." she said . smiling as she opened the bottle and chugged some. Dylan had to look away before she caught him staring at her; he couldn't help his eyes from raking up and down her long legs and perfect body. "So this is usually where you tell me your name, but you're a quiet one, aren't you?" she teased, giggling as she took another sip from the bottle. "Dylan Masset." he said slowly, his hand out to her for the bottle. Smiling, she handed it back to him and started to walk back to her truck.

"You're not gonna tell me your name?" Dylan called after her, trying not to get distracted by her ass in that dress. She continued over to her car, opening the passenger door and retrieving a big black duffel bag. without looking at him, she shouldered the bag and shut the car door, saying "you sure you'll remember it in the morning?" with a laugh. Smiling , she walked over to motel room #2 and Dylan mentally high-fived himself. "Yeah, i will." he replied, unable to hide his drunken smile as he slurred his words a bit. She laughed as she unlocked the door with her key, before looking him in the eyes and saying, "Daisy Grimes. Nice to meet you.", walking inside and closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hiii :D rate and review please! love to know what you think :)))))**

*Chapter 2*

She didn't bother locking the door behind her after hearing it click closed. Daisy was fucking _exhausted _from her long drive; all she wanted was a shower and some sleep. Setting down her bag and pulling her wallet from her cleavage, she set down all her belongings and went over to the lone motel room window to close the curtains. In a few minutes, her pajamas were laid out on the bed and she stood in the small bathroom, turning the shower on. Looking in the mirror, Daisy took out her hair and set the metal clip, with a red and white metal flower on it, on the sink. Grabbing her brush, she pulled it through her hair and thought about the drunk guy outside. _**Goddamn, he is fucking sexy! of course, i would think that. here I am; going from one drunk douchebag to ( literally ) the next guy I meet. how fucking cliché. **_Stripping off her clothes, ( her heels already off ) she tried not to think about Dylan or her ex as she stepped into the warm water of the shower.  
**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**

_**Fuck! I really hope he isn't out there still. **_Daisy thought as she peeked through the window, trying to see if Dylan was still on the bench. It had been at least an hour since she got out of the shower and put on her pajamas: a black, oversized Radiohead T shirt and black spandex shorts. _**He can't still be out there. Fuck it! My hip hurts. I need that fucking ice! **_ she thought, grabbing the empty ice bucket with determination and opening the door. Stepping out and closing the door behind her, She saw him. Dylan had finally passed out, but must have been trying to go to his room when he did, because Daisy found him laying on the pavement face first; the empty bottle of Captain Morgan in the gravel a few feet away. She walked right passed him to the ice machine and filled it until it was practically overflowing. _**I can't just leave him like this...**_she thought, biting her lower lip as she looked over her shoulder at him. Daisy sighed. _**Drunk duty for the thousandth time. **_She thought as she set the full ice bucket down on the ground and went over to Dylan still unconscious on the ground.

She could see that his face was turned to the side as she knelt beside him. Daisy brushed back his dirty blonde hair with her manicured black nails, sighing at his sleeping face as she checked it for any damage. Seeing none, she reluctantly reached into his jacket pocket. Finding what she was looking for, Daisy turned the tag on the motel room key over to see the #6 punched into the metal. "Alright, here we go." She huffed, struggling a little as she pulled him up to his feet. He leaned into her as she stood the both of them up; his arms tightening slightly around her neck, hers resting on his hips as she pulled him up. Daisy squeaked out a tiny "MEEP!" as Dylan snuggled into her neck as he slept, his warm breath on her skin giving her goosebumps. Ignoring it, she expertly shuffled them over to his door, taking what felt like forever. Propping him up against the door frame a little, Daisy unlocked his door, before swinging it open and maneuvering them both inside like a pro. Scolding herself in her head, she moved him over to her bed, loving every second of his muscular body touching hers. She sat him on the bed and laid his head down on the pillow. His feet hung over the side of the bed in front of her still, so Daisy knelt and pulled his boots off, muttering something about drawing on his face. She sat him up and started to pull his jacket off of him, making him groan in his sleep. "Oh, shut up." She said with a smile, laying him back down and running her fingers through his incredibly soft hair before going back outside for her ice bucket. Leaving the door wide open still, Daisy walked back into Dylan's room and dropped a handful of ice in an empty glass on the bedside table. She put her ice bucket down for a second, opening the drawer of the bedside table. She found a notepad and a pen, quickly writing a little note before she set both down next to the cup of ice. She dropped the key on the notepad as she grabbed her ice bucket and headed for the door. Daisy left, closing the door behind her and walking down the corridor to her motel room with a huge smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello again! :) sorry about all the filler, I swear I'm about to throw some crazy twists in there soon. :) thanks to everyone who's reading, i never expected this many views in such little time! PLEASE REVIEW I'M DYING TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!  
****Thanks:)**

ALSO I FORGOT THIS ON THE LAST CHAPTERS  
*DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTER PLEASE DON'T SUE ME

*Chapter 3*

**NEXT MORNING**

Dylan woke up (to his surprise) in his bed, stretching as he yawned. Realising quickly that he was still in his clothes, he noticed the glass of ice water and the notepad on the bedside table as he sat up on the side of the bed. Picking it up, he read the unfamiliar cursive handwriting.

_Sleeping Beauty,  
__Came out to get ice and found you on the ground outside.  
__I couldn't just leave you there, so i found your key and brought  
__you here. You owe me a coffee. :)  
__- Daisy_

He smiled at the little doodle of a flower at the end of the name, tossing the notepad on the unmade bed as he stood to shower and change.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Setting the extra cup of coffee he'd made inside the motel office down on a picnic table, Dylan stood as he watched the landscaping guys arrange flowers. One guy asked him if he knew where to put them, but he just told him that Norma didn't say, and to just put them wherever they won't die. He'd been waiting around for that girl from last night, _**Daisy **_,he remembered. After reading that note earlier, Dylan wasn't sure if it was just someone fucking with him, or if she really did help him to his room last night. Regardless, he'd made two coffees this morning (getting a strange look from Emma in the office the entire time) and waited outside. Suddenly, a white rental car pulling into the gravel caught his attention and he started to walk closer to the motel office. A guy in a faded red shirt, tan jacket and jeans got out of the car and walked through the gravel toward him. "Hey, I'm looking for Norma Bates." the mystery man called to him as he walked past the office and over to Dylan. "Okay?" Dylan replied, the man standing a few feet from him. "Is she around?" he asked, to which Dylan responded coldly, "No." The guy looked around asking, "Is she coming back soon?" Dylan looked him dead in the eye and said, "Why?" with almost no emotion. Getting fidgety, the guy started to back up as he said, "Well, I'll come back later. Maybe She'll be here then." Taking a few more steps back, the guy turned his back to Dylan to go back to his car, but Dylan called out to him, "Yeah, And I'll still be here, too." That made the mystery man stop and turn around to glare at Dylan, furrowing his brow. "So why don't you just say what you want?" Dylan asked almost too calmly; the guy walking back to him, getting pissed off. "What's the deal here? You her son?" the guy asked harshly, but Dylan didn't back down. "Who are you?" Dylan asked flatly, bringing his gaze back up to the guy from the ground. The man stepped even closer and said, "I'm her brother."

Dylan furrowed his brow in confusion as he shook his head and stated "Norma doesn't have a brother." , matter-of-factly. "Are you sure about that?" he guy questioned, to which Dylan truthfully replied, "No." Barely looking surprised, the guy asked "She never talked about me to you?" "Never even mentioned she had a brother." Dylan answered, making the man scoff with resentment and mutter, "Some things never change…" before he turned and walked back over to his car without a word. Dylan was so confused. He didn't want to believe this guy, but you never really could be sure what Norma wasn't hiding. That guy; Dylan couldn't help but feel like he knew him somehow, like he was connected to him. The more he thought about it, the more he believed some stranger more than his mother. Lost in thought, Dylan walked over to the picnic table and sat on top of it before taking a sip of his coffee. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" he heard someone call, looking up to find Daisy coming out from room #2 with a smile. "I got your coffee." He said with a smile, trying not to stare as she walked over to him through the rocks, dressed in her cut off pajama shirt and shorts from last night. "See you got my note then!" she said with a smile, picking up her coffee from the picnic table. He didn't want to tell her he thought it might have been a prank, so he just chuckled nervously. Sipping her coffee through the plastic lid, she sat down next to his legs on the bench of the picnic table. "Thanks, it's good." Daisy said quietly, leaning back as she stretched her long legs out in front of her and crossed her feet. "Thanks for getting me inside last night. I have no idea how you woke me up, but thanks." he said lowly, his one hand rubbing the back of his neck. Daisy just laughed as she said, "I didn't, but you're welcome." and Dylan raised an eyebrow at her. "You're a little heavier than you look, but I'm used to it." she said, blushing and looking at the ground. "Well, thanks." he said in surprise as he stood up from his seat on the table, "I gotta go to the house." Daisy shrugged in response to him nodding toward the ominous house on the hill behind the motel before saying, "See you later Dylan." and smiling at him. Turning from her, he walked past the motel office and around the corner of the wall to hide his blush from her. Dylan stopped where he knew she couldn't see him and exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding, running his fingers through his hair. Thats when he noticed that guy, who said he was Norma's brother, sitting against his rental car looking at the old Victorian house. "Come on, we can wait inside I guess." Dylan said as he walked past the guy, signaling him to follow up the long stairs up the hill to the house.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: hello again! hopefully i can post everyday (maybe twice a day sometimes) so KEEP READING! thanks for all the views & follows, but where's the reviews? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! :D here's another twist i put in there ( i might clarify what i plan on doing after this chapter but anyway) Hope you like it! :)

*Chapter 4*

After going back into her motel room, Daisy pulled out some clothes from her bag before packing all her things inside of it. She stripped out of her pajamas and shoved them in the black duffel bag, zipping it up afterwards. She went over to her outfit she'd set on the bed: dark skinny jeans with a few rips and a white crop top with an intricate embroidered bottom hem. Trying not to put pressure on her bruised left hip, Daisy struggled to get her clothes on. It took forever, but after finally getting her jeans on, she felt accomplished. Sitting on the bed, she put on her sparkly red heels from the night before and pulled out her phone. Dialing her cousin, she held the phone up to her ear as it rang. _"Hello?"_ Daisy heard someone answer through the speaker and she replied, "Jodi?"

_"Hey! So this means you're in town right?"_ her favorite cousin sounded relieved to hear from her. "Yeah I am and I had to break up with Thomas to leave the state," Daisy said, looking down at her darkening bruise, "What's so important you had me drive all the way up here, anyway?" _"Come by the house and I'll fill you in. You brought stuff right? I have tons of room. You're staying here."_ "Yeah, I'll be there in an hour or so." Daisy replied through a sigh. Hearing the click of the call ending, she pulled the phone away from her ear and tossed it on the bed with a huff. She walked over to the bathroom and twisted her dark, blood-red hair in a bun behind her left ear and clipped it in place with the metal clip she'd left on the sink. Quickly looking in the mirror; she checked her makeup, making sure her smoky eye wasn't smudged before she shut the light off and walked out to the bedroom. She circled the bed and opened the drawer of the bedside table to retrieve the notepad and pen; scribbling some words on the top sheet of paper and ripping it off before folding it up and stuffing it in her back pocket. Rushing around the room, Daisy gathered up all her belongings and moments later, she opened the door with the keys to her truck in her hand. "Let me help you with that!" she heard someone's voice call to her, seeing her struggling to carry such a huge bag to her car in six-inch heels.

"Thanks." she said with relief as she handed her duffel bag off to the tall guy with dark brown hair when he walked over to her. "Oh, It's not a problem." He said through a nervous laugh, holding the bag as Daisy opened the door to her truck's backseat. "I'm Daisy. Thank you, really, but I gotta check out and get going. My family is expecting me." she said as he put her bag in for her and closed the door. Walking over to the motel office door, he said "I'm taking over Emma's shift now, so I can do that for you." and Daisy replied with a kind smile as she opened the office door. He followed her in, leaving the door open, and moved behind the desk next to the girl with the oxygen tank. "Daisy needs to check out, Emma. I'm going to start cleaning the rooms." the tall, brown-haired kid said before heading back outside to the maid's cart. "That's Norman." Emma said as she went through the motel ledger book and checked Daisy out of her room as she added, "His friend committed suicide last night…" trailing off. "Oh." Daisy said quietly as she placed her key on the desk. "Yeah...Well, you're all set!" the girl replied, trying to sound cheery. Daisy just smiled as she stepped towards the door to leave. "Hey," she said as she turned back to the girl with the O2 tank, "Do you know that guy Dylan?" Emma shrugged as she answered, "Yeah, kinda. He's Norman's brother." Smiling, Daisy called out "Thank you!" as she walked out the door and rushed over to the maid's cart outside of room #3. "Hey! Its Norman, right?" she called to him, getting his attention. He smiled and nodded as Daisy came over to him, her heels clicking on the concrete. "Could you give this to Dylan when you see him?" Daisy asked, pulling the folded piece of paper from her pocket and holding it out to him. Taking it, Norman said "Sure" nervously and Daisy smiled brightly in thanks as she turned and walked over to her truck. Hopping in the driver's seat, she revved the engine and turned on her music; reversing out of the parking lot and driving onto the road, Nirvana's In Bloom blaring from her speakers as she sped off.


	5. Chapter 5

*Chapter 5*

Daisy waited for the gate to open as she pulled into her cousin's mansion, eyeing the armed bodyguards scattered throughout the driveway. _**She definitely didn't have this the last time I visited...**_She thought, getting out of her truck and calling over to a couple of the guys standing around as she opened the door to the back seat, "Hey, You wanna help a girl bring her bag inside?" with a sly smile. One started to walk over to her truck, and quickly saying "Thank you.", she walked to the front door. Another guard opened it for her, letting her inside the lavish house. She smiled at him as she stepped past him, calling out into the large foyer, "JODI!" Her cousin came around the corner, smiling at her as she rushed over for a hug. "Thank god you're here, Daisy." her cousin said with a relieved sigh as she released her and motioned for her to follow into the kitchen."Alright, you got me up here. What is it?" Daisy asked as Jodi, watching her grab two glasses from a cabinet. Her cousin set the cups on the counter and looked down, before she said reluctantly, "Someone killed Uncle Gil."

Daisy practically dropped to her knees; her Uncle Gil was like a father to her when she was younger; living with him in White Pine Bay for years before she moved to California on her nineteenth birthday, saving the money she made working for the Morgan Family Business. Kelly Morgan (Daisy's mother, Jodi and Zane's Aunt, and Gil's sister) was worse than anyone else in the family; dumping her only child with her younger brother to supposedly get help for her drug problem. Daisy could remember being dropped off in her uncle's driveway in the pouring rain, only sixteen years old. Tears rolled down her face and she tried to wipe them away before her cousin saw them. She took a deep breath in before she asked calmly, "What are you going to do?" "I put Zane in his place, for now." Jodi answered as she sighed sadly. Daisy sniffled and laughed a little, "Oh God." Her cousin smiled lightly, coming over to her and hugging her tightly as she said quietly, "Let's go get your stuff unpacked in your room." Daisy pulled back a little as she asked with a smirk, "How long will I be staying if I need my own room?" Jodi took her hand and led her up the stairs as she replied, "I need you to watch Zane for me, Daisy. I know he's going to do something stupid." Daisy looked over her shoulder, seeing one of the many guards holding her black duffel bag before she started walking up the staircase with Jodi as she mumbled, "He probably already has…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**THE NEXT NIGHT…**

Norma stood with her back against the sink, looking scared as she explained, "I know exactly who he is, what he is…" she paused before she said, "He raped me, Dylan. He raped me over and over, everyday for years!" getting angry as Dylan shook his head in disbelief. He stared at her as he said, "You're unbelievable, Norma, you know that?" pausing before he added, "I never met this man before yesterday, never even knew I had an uncle. But already, he's been nicer to me than you've ever been; told me more than you ever have!" "HE RAPED ME DYLAN!" she yelled and Dylan quickly answered louder, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Norma pointed to the door and screamed, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Dylan couldn't help the pain in his voice as he yelled back, " You'd say ANYTHING to get your own way!" , to which Norma replied louder, "MY OWN WAY?! I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN MY OWN WAY! EVER! AND THAT INCLUDES BEING YOUR DAMN MOTHER!" Not hearing her as he shook his head at her, he shouted, "YOU DON'T LIKE HIM AND YOU DON'T WANT ME TO! HE DIDN'T RAPE YOU!" Dylan could hear the front door click closed as his mother yelled back, her voice breaking, "You weren't there! You don't know" "I didn't need to be! I've lived with you! I - I know what you're made of; what you'd do to get your way!" he said, disgust in his emotional voice. Norma screamed at her son, "HE RAPED ME AND I HAD NO ONE TO PROTECT ME-" before Dylan's louder shouting cut her off, "YOU'RE A LIAR!" Norman ran in the kitchen as Norma shoved Dylan across the room, tackling his brother into the door next to him as he yelled, "GET OFF OF HER!" Dylan pushed him back, but Norman was relentless, grappling with him as they fought. As Dylan put him in a headlock, Norman crashed the both of them into a wall and used it to pick Dylan up off the tile. Turning from the wall, Norman slammed Dylan onto the kitchen floor and sat on him, punching him in the face repeatedly. Norma tried to stop him as she yelled through her tears, "Norman, it's not his fault! He can't help it!" Norman yelled back, "It IS his fault! I'm not gonna let him hurt you!" and as he glanced up at his mother, Dylan called out to him, "She's lying! Can't you see?", trying to fight off his younger brother on top of him. Norma yelled for Norman to stop, before she screamed at the two of them, "He can't help it! It's his dad!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Daisy sat on the bed in her new bedroom when she heard a knock at her door. Since getting to Jodi's house and finding out the news about her uncle, she'd been unpacking her things and smoking cigarettes with some of the guards to pass the time. "Come in," she called and her cousin peeked her head in the door to say, "Zane's here, finally. I thought you might want to come say hi." with a sweet smile. Daisy stood; looking down at her pajamas and quickly going to her closet to her unpacked clothes. "I'll be down in a sec, Jodi." she replied with a smile, before quickly adding, "You got any Jack downstairs?" , making her cousin laugh. Jodi smiled brightly at her as she closed the bedroom door and Daisy rushed to pull her night-clothes off, maneuvering around her purple bruise on her hip. Seeing the darkening marks on her side, she remembered getting the call to come back to White Pine Bay. Jodi called while Daisy was at a party, making her rush back to her apartment. When she got inside and explained the situation to her boyfriend Thomas, who was drunk off his ass again, he pushed her into the kitchen counter. Daisy didn't even say anything to him as she packed all her stuff in her big black duffel bag and left, _**He can figure it out when the eviction notice is on the door next week.**_, she remembered thinking as she ignored all his calls driving up here.

Shaking the memory from her mind, she quickly pulled out another pair of dark skinny jeans and a black long-sleeved v neck and put them on. Daisy left the bedroom, closing the door behind her and walking down the stairs, hearing a familiar voice echo through the house downstairs. "So the kid thinks we shouldn't do anything about what happened at the field yesterday." she heard Zane say flatly. "I think thats a good idea, but I know you're going to fuck everything up more somehow." Jodi answered him, the resentment obvious in her voice. Daisy walked into the kitchen where her two cousins stood at the point, smiling as she saw the bottle of Jack Daniels waiting for her on the island. Zane's eyes went wide in surprise when he saw her, but he smiled as he walked over and put an arm around her as he said, "It's been a long time, Daisy." hugging him back, she giggled lightly as she teased, "You know you missed me, Zane. Don't lie to yourself." She pulled away and motioned for him to follow her out onto the back patio, grabbing the bottle of whiskey on her way past the island. Jodi smiled at her youngest cousin and her brother as they left the room, knowing what trouble those two together could cause.

She passed Zane the bottle after chugging some of it herself, saying "Thank you." with a sad smile. He raised an eyebrow in her direction as he smoothed back his bleached blonde hair, not quite catching her drift. "I know about Gil. Thank you for what you did, Zane." she explained before pausing and taking another drink. Daisy lit a cigarette and tossed another one to him, making him smirk. "Who's 'the kid'?" she asked after a short silence. Zane chuckled as he answered, "New guy," looking over to her as he said, " Been working with Remo." Daisy sighed at the name, trying not to punch her cousin in the face for mentioning him. "Please don't talk about him, I can deal with his bullshit later."she said quietly, taking comfort in another sip from the bottle. Zane clapped his hand on her shoulder before standing up from his patio chair and saying, "Since you're gonna be working with him and Masset, you better find him and sort all this shit out." as he walked back inside the house. Daisy only caught the last part of his sentence, so after another sip of whiskey, she reluctantly called Remo's cell number from her contact list. _"Who is this?" _he asked when he answered the phone on the other end, to which Daisy replied, "Hey Dad."

**A/N: let me know what you think! sorry if Zane is a little AU but it'll all play out, I swear! :) PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! (mostly review tho) :D**

**THANK YOU TO MY (almost) 200 READERS! YOU MAKE MY LIFE! :D**

***DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! DONT SUE ME PLEASE **


	6. Chapter 6

*Chapter 6*

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

Norman and Emma fell through the motel room door; flopping on the bed as they struggled to carry an unconscious Dylan in from outside, where he'd passed out in his truck. Standing up, Norman said, "I'm sorry," and Emma replied, "Get his boots off. I'll get some water. He should drink water," getting flustered as she rushed around the room. Norman straightened his brother out on the bed as Emma poured a glass of water from the bathroom sink and asked, "Do you think it's alcohol poisoning?" Norman could only reply, "I don't know." "I've never seen him like this before. Did something happen to him? Did someone break up with him? Did he get fired? Did he have a fight with some-" Norman couldn't tell her about what happened last night, so he shouted at her to stop her questioning, "I don't know!". Lifting one of Dylan's legs, he started to pull one of his black boots off. Hearing footsteps, Emma and Norma looked to the door and saw Norma standing there in shock. "What happened?" she asked as she stepped in the room. Norman sighed and looking at his brother on the bed, he explained, "Emma found him passed out in his truck. I guess he's been drinking." His mother walked over to Dylan, looking at his unconscious face in silence before she turned to Norman and gave him a knowing look. Emma stared at the exchange between the two of them, wondering what _the hell_ could have happened to make Dylan do this. Looking to her, Norma said, "Why don't you guys go back out and watch the office, please." before turning back to Dylan with sad eyes. Emma walked over, wheeling her oxygen tank and handing off the glass of water and hand towel she'd been holding to Norma as she went outside, Norman closing the door behind them.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**FEW HOURS LATER…**

Dylan stood in front of the window, staring at the note in his hand. He'd shouted at Norman to go away after waking up in the motel room, but his brother didn't say a word and just handed him the piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded the note to see the welcome cursive handwriting, remembering _her _as her read:  
_  
Dylan,  
__You make a great cup of coffee,  
__but I need to go see my family.  
__Maybe I'll see you around.  
__Everyone knows each other in White Pine Bay, after all.  
__-Daisy_

Dylan didn't hide his smirk at the tiny flower at the end of her name. Sighing, he stuffed the note into his back pocket and walked over to the other side of the bed. He grabbed his black motorcycle jacket off the floor and put it on over his blue button down shirt. He found his boots and sat on the bed, pulling them on quickly. Glancing over his shoulder at the digital clock, he saw the time and thought, _**Fuck, I'm late for my rounds.**_ He rushed as he left the motel room and went to his truck, stopping at the puke-covered driver door. He opened the back seat and found a towel, quickly cleaning it off and throwing the dirty cloth in the flatbed. Quickly, Dylan slammed the door and threw open the driver door, the engine roaring as he started it and hopped inside. He shut the door and reversed his truck, before putting it in drive and pulling out of the gravel of the motel onto the road, heading into town.  
**  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
****  
THAT AFTERNOON...**

Zane smacked the palm of his hand with a stack of hundred-dollar bills as he walked into the grow house, quickly tossing it into a pile in front of one of the guys. He turned to leave, but stopped and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket; turning to Dylan, who stood at a table packing up ounces of weed into cardboard boxes with Remo, and saying, "Yo, Masset. I need you to drive down to Essex, see this guy named Charlie. He's got a load of guns and ammo ready to pick up." Zane handed him the paper and as Dylan looked down at the folded paper, he poked him in the shoulder and ordered, "Hurry up. Go, Move your ass," before he turned and walked out the door. Dylan turned to Remo, only to get a sarcastic finger point from him. As Dylan went to his truck, he looked back down at the directions Zane had given him. Unfolding the note, He stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized the cursive writing in black pen - the same from the note Norman had given him. Quickly, Dylan pulled the note from Daisy from his back pocket and held it up to the other. **_What the fuck?!_** he thought, seeing the identical handwriting. _**Who is she?**_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**LATER…**

Dylan let the large front door of his mother's house slam behind him as he walked inside; his hands carrying a few cardboard boxes for the few things he still had there. He set them down and climbed the staircase, reaching the top, he heard Norma call out to him, "Dylan, we should talk." He sighed and turned to her, seeing Norman behind her, he asked, "About what, Norma?" His mother sighed as she said, "Don't make this harder on me than it already is." Dylan scoffed as he said, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I'm such a dick for making this hard on you. Norman stepped in between the two of them as he said, "Dylan!" to make him stop, but Dylan stood his ground and asked, "What do you both want from me? You think I have some sort of magic wand that will make this go away?" He didn't wait for an answer as he stated, "There are things in life that have consequences, Norma. You're looking at one. I'm a consequence."  
Norman started to walk over to him as she tried to reason with him by saying, "No you're not. You're not a consequence. You need to be strong. You need to put this behind you," to which Dylan could only reply, "I can't put this behind me. Its me. How can I put Me behind me?" Norma was lost for words, so she started to huff as she said, "He's - He's just a - He's a bad person. He - He just- He just came here to try to get money from you!" Dylan eyed her as he asked, "Is that right?" pulling the envelope full of cash from his motorcycle jacket. "I ran into him today. I told him what you told me about him being my dad. And then he handed me this back - all the money that I'd given him. So i guess he wasn't just here to get money from me." Looking stunned, Norma asked with a tiny voice, "You saw him?" before adding, "what else did he say?" Dylan said, "You know what? Just forget that I mentioned it," as he turned to go to where he still had a few things upstairs, his mother calling after him. The doorbell rang downstairs, stopping her from following him to his room. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed, pulling out the notes and his phone from his pockets. He dialed Remo and held the phone to his ear, staring at the matching notes in his hand as it rang. _"Hello?" _he answered, sounding busy. "Remo, do you know a girl named Daisy?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: THANK YOU TO 17 FOR REVIEWING! Sorry the update took so long. I've been rushing around getting ready for my Prom last night. Please keep reviewing! I freak out every time and all my friends are like "You're lame" but that's TOTALLY OKAY WITH ME! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH SERIOUSLY!**

DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTER! PLEASE DONT SUE ME


	7. Chapter 7

*Chapter 7*

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

"What the hell?!" Dylan yelled, waking up on the couch in the warehouse to Remo pouring a cup of water over his head. "Why are you sleeping here?" Remo asked him, sitting on a crate in front of him, "what are you doing, man?" "I'm trying to be unconscious! Why are you pouring water on me?" Dylan asked in response, watching Remo grab his phone off the couch. "See the 2000 texts right here, all from me?" He said, holding Dylan's phone out to him. Sitting up, Dylan asked, "What's the crisis?" "Someone set Romero's house on fire last night." Dylan sighed as he replied, "What?" Remo only nodded and stated, "Yeah, It's major." "Are you sure it wasn't an accident?" he questioned in disbelief. "Word is- it was set, " Remo paused before he added, "Hmmm, now who do you think would be crazy-nuts enough to mess with Romero?" Dylan just stared at him as he continued, "Huh? Anyone particular come to mind?" _**Fucking Zane.**_ Dylan thought, wiping the water from his face with his hand. He sniffed before he said, "What are we gonna do?" Remo sighed as he stood and said, "You tell me. You're the boss."  
Dylan sat up on the couch and looked at him as he sighed, "So you know _her?_" Remo kicked his boot on the concrete floor of the warehouse as he answered, "Yeah, I told you I do." Dylan stood, and reaching for his black leather jacket, he asked, "And she's Zane's cousin?" Remo sighed, "Yeah, she is but, " but he paused before he added, "She's my kid." Dylan turned back to his partner, who stood a few feet away with his eyes locked on the floor. "What?" He asked in shock. "Her mom and I dated for a while when I was just starting out in the business. We broke up, she moved away and had a kid," Remo explained with a sigh, "I met Daisy when she was sixteen." Dylan looked to the floor as he put an arm through the sleeve of his jacket. _**So that's why he wouldn't say anything on the phone,**_ Dylan thought. "Do you still talk?" he asked, before he could control his curiosity. "Sometimes," Remo answered reluctantly, "The last time she was here I really fucked things up between us." Dylan left it at that, putting the rest of his jacket on and picking up his phone. He nodded at his partner, walking past him and motioning for him to follow. They walked into the main part of the warehouse and started to package up pounds of weed at one of the many tables, too busy in their own heads to talk to each other.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**LATER THAT DAY…**

Daisy lounged on the couch in Jodi's living room, taking a break from cutting nugs from stems all morning. Her phone started to ring in the pocket of her white jean shorts, playing Fleetwood Mac's _Rhiannon_ loudly before she answered. "Hello?" she called into the receiver as she picked it up only to hear her cousin on the other end. "_Hey, I was thinking we could get some lunch together later_," Zane said through the phone, "_ If you'll leave the house, that is." _Daisy laughed as she replied, " Yeah, ill go. Where you taking me?" "_Meet me at that mexican place in town. I know you've been there before." _"You're not bringing Remo, are you? I know how much he loves that place." She heard Zane chuckle as he answered her, "_No, but I invited the new guy. Me, You, and Masset are gonna talk business." _Daisy couldn't breathe when she heard his name. _**Dylan Masset?! The guy from the motel?! **_, her mind screamed at her. "_You still there, Daisy?" _her cousin asked on the other line, not hearing the snappy remark he was expecting from her. "Yeah, I'll be there. Call me when you're heading over there." she said quickly before hanging up. She stared at the screen of her phone, dumbfounded. _**Holy fucking shit, I gotta get ready! **_she thought, realizing she was still on her pajamas from the night before. Running from the living room, Daisy climbed the stairs in record time. Heading to her room, she rushed into the en suite bathroom and turned on the shower. Letting the shower run for a minute, she went over to the closet and pulled an outfit from her unpacked clothes. She tossed them on the bathroom counter, before quickly stepping into the shower and under the warm water.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**LATER…**

Zane stood outside of the mexican restaurant with Dylan, lighting a cigarette as he told him about one of his many adventures, when his phone started to buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it, without checking the caller ID. "Hey, where are you?" "_I'm right around the corner at the stoplight," _Daisy replied on the other end, "_You were supposed to call me ON YOUR WAY, not when you fucking got there!" _Zane laughed, earning him a confused look from Dylan. "Just hurry up. We're waiting outside." he said shortly before quickly hanging up. Looking to Dylan, Zane started to resume his tale. "It's an all-glass freezer room, that the guy keeps at 28 degrees and it's just stocked with bottles of every premium vodka around the world. So we go inside and-" He was cut off by the tires of a black Chrysler 300 screeching as they turned to corner. Dylan glanced over his shoulder before Zane could and as the first gunshot rang out in their direction, Dylan pushed Zane to the ground behind a random car. Dylan waited with his back against the car for cover, before he stood and emptied the clip at the back to the black car as it drove away. Dylan looked down at Zane, still flat on the pavement. Hearing the car round the corner again, he reloaded and walked into the middle of the street. The engine of the assailant's car roared as it drove directly at him. Dylan shot straight at the windshield, taking out one of the gunmen as the car got closer. Letting off a final shot, Dylan jumped into the windshield and took the impact of the hit with his shoulder, before rolling over the top of the car and hitting the ground. He laid on the pavement in the center of the road, unconscious and injured, as Zane watched from the sidewalk. Standing, Zane ran over to where the kid laid in the street, checking for a pulse. Finding one, he glanced over his shoulder, only to see Daisy's navy blue F-150 turning the corner. She parked the truck in the middle of the intersection, hopped out of the driver seat and ran over. "WHAT THE FUCK ZANE!" she screamed as she knelt beside Dylan, brushing his bloody blonde hair back with her nails. Her cousin was too stunned to say anything; from almost getting killed and from watching Daisy start to lose it over the guy on the ground. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she pulled her phone from her back pocket and dialed 911, yelling into the phone for an ambulance at the intersection. Hanging up, Daisy didn't notice Zane staring at her. She just kept checking for Dylan's pulse as he laid in the street, until the ambulance arrived a little while later. Daisy watched as the EMTs maneuvered him onto a stretcher, making more tears fall from her eyes in silence as they put Dylan into the back of the ambulance. Zane hugged her as she watched from a few feet away, nudging her to go with the ambulance to the hospital. "You sure?" she asked shakily, recovering from crying so hard. "I'll call Jodi. She'll be there in a little while," he reassured her, using the arm around her to push her toward the ambulance. "Go. I can take your truck." She walked over slowly, asking one of the technicians if it was okay before she took a seat beside Dylan in the back of the ambulance. Taking his hand closest to her, she cried in silence as the vehicle drove to the hospital.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER…..**

It was dark outside when Daisy looked out the window of Dylan's hospital room for the first time. She'd refused to leave his side after the ambulance ride, only letting go of his hand to let the EMTs move him off the stretcher. "Maybe you should go get some air," Jodi encouraged her, handing her a new pack of cigarettes. "You're a lifesaver, Jodi," Daisy sighed as she took it from her cousin and walked to the door. Looking over her shoulder at her cousin, who stood at the foot of the bed, Daisy asked quietly, "Can you have someone come and get me when he wakes up?" Jodi nodded and watched her cousin leave the room. She listened to the heart beat monitor beeping through the silence for a minute, before Dylan started to open his eyes and look around. Jodi put her hands on the end of the bed frame as she said, "You're awake." Dylan started at her blankly in confusion, before she continued, "I heard you just saved my brother's life." Walking around the bed, he could see her face in the light of the small lamp next to him as she added, "We're gonna take care of all this...expenses…get you back on your feet." Pausing, Jodi said, "I don't want you worrying about any of it, okay?" Dylan could only watch as she stepped away from him, towards the door. She chuckled a little as she said, "I just wanted to meet the famous Dylan Masset." "Who are you?" Dylan asked, his voice low as he spoke. "I'm your boss," Jodi said flatly as she stepped out into the hospital hallway, letting the heavy door to his room shut behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daisy walked down the long hallway of the hospital to Dylan's room, stopping at the door before she opened it. It had been an hour or so since Jodi came outside to let her know he was awake, making the butterflies laying dormant in her stomach flutter. Trying to calm her nerves, She wiped the tears from her cheek and turned the door handle. Pushing the heavy door open slowly, Daisy stepped into the room to find Dylan laying in the hospital bed, smiling as he slept soundly. She could help but giggle, thinking how someone who just got hit by a car could sleep so peacefully like that. Smiling to herself, she grabbed her sweater from the armchair in the corner of the room and headed for the door. She walked back out into the hallway and across the tile to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, " she called over to one of the nurses to get her attention, "Dylan Masset is being discharged tomorrow morning, right?" "Yes, ma'am," the nurse answered, to which Daisy replied, "Could you let him know someone from work will be picking him up?" The nurse nodded with a smile, and Daisy thanked her as she walked down the hall to the elevators. Stepping inside one as it opened, Daisy leaned up against the cold metal wall of the elevator a let out a relieved sigh. She pulled her phone out from her back pocket, quickly dialing the number and holding it up to her ear. "_Hey Daisy," _her father answered and Daisy smiled as she said, "Hey, I'm heading back to Jodi's now. Their sending him home tomorrow. Where should I take him when I pick him up?" Remo sounded wary as he replied, "_I found him sleeping at the warehouse this morning. I don't think he has anywhere to go, Daisy…" "_I'll talk to Jodi and see what I can do. See you later, Dad." she said before hanging up and stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: THANK YOU TO 17 FOR THE FAV & REVIEW! & to xLyraCharlottex for the favorite! ( obviously if you leave me any kind of feedback, I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT! ) Thank You for being so patient! these last chapters were pretty hard to write, but hopefully the next wont be so challenging. Like before, I'll try to post new chapters as soon as possible. THANKS AGAIN! :D :D :D :D :D**

DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTER PLEASE DON'T SUE ME


	8. Chapter 8

*Chapter 8*

**EARLY THE NEXT MORNING…**

As the nurse wheeled him through the crowded hallway on the ground floor of the hospital, Dylan said to her over his shoulder, "Someone from work is supposed to be picking me up." They turned the corner, heading to the front door. Dylan looked up from the moving tiles beneath him, only to see Daisy standing there waiting for him. She smiled brightly when she saw him, despite the blood dried on his face. Looking her up and down in surprise, he said, " You're not Remo." She giggled as she answered, " Well, I hope not." Dylan stared at her, standing in front of him. She was wearing dark, tight jeans with a light blue tank top and a black sweater. "Come on, let's go," she said as she walked around him and started to push him in the wheelchair, walking the both of them through the glass hospital doors. Her truck sat a few feet from the entrance, so when she stopped the wheelchair at the passenger door, Dylan stood slowly and opened it. She walked the wheelchair back to the hospital door as Dylan sat in the passenger seat and closed the door. Daisy rushed back over to the truck and hopped inside, slamming her door behind her as she started the engine. She plugged her phone into the connector and started her music, before she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. After driving in silence for a while, only the sound of _Blurry _by Puddle of Mudd playing through the speakers, Daisy asked him, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I guess," Dylan said through a laugh. "Alright. I just wanted to make sure. You still have blood on your face, though," she replied, smiling at him as she looked over to him in the passenger seat.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AN HOUR OR SO LATER….**

Daisy opened the door the Jodi's mansion, letting the dogs run inside past her as she held the door open for Dylan. Walking inside and heading for the stairs, she called to him, "So, uh- Your room is upstairs. You'll be safe here until this all blows over." As she climbed the stairs, Dylan followed her, trying to to stare at her ass as she walked in front of him. "You sure you're not gonna kill me?" He asked, making Daisy laugh. "No, the opposite actually. My cousin is very interested in keeping you alive. You met her, right?" she answered as she walked him down the upstairs hallway, past her room to his own. "Do I need to call your family? I could call the motel, so they're not worried about you." She offered kindly, but Dylan looked to the floor as he replied, "No, they don't care about me." Daisy stopped walking and turned to face him, an understanding look on her face. He stepped a little closer to her as he corrected himself, "That came out way more pathetic than it was supposed to, but, uh, it's fine I'm here." Daisy smiled sweetly and took a few more steps down the hallway, stopping at one of the many doors and pushing it open, she said, "Here ya go." Dylan walked into the guest bedroom and sat on the bed, trying to pull off his motorcycle jacket without hurting his damaged rib cage. Daisy watched from the door as he struggled, before she asked, "You need some help, Dylan?" He stopped at the sound of his name, the way it sounded in her voice making his heart beat out of control. "I'm good. Thanks, though." he called back to her, without turning around to face her. Daisy smiled as she closed the door, walking a few steps back down the hallway to her own door. She opened it and flopped on her bed, burying her face in the pillow. She let out the girly screech she'd been holding in since they pulled in the driveway, clutching her pillow tightly to her face so no one could hear her. Sitting up a few minutes later, she walked back out of her room through the open door and headed down the stairs to the kitchen, her smile beaming as she made her way through the quiet house. She plugged her phone into the speakers in the kitchen before she stepped over to the freezer. Pulling it open, she found her only request from the grocery list: Cheese Pizza Rolls. Daisy heard footsteps coming down the stairs over Phoenix's _If i ever feel better (remix)_ and didn't bother to look up as she placed a handful of them on a plate. Dylan wandered around the corner into the kitchen, watching her as she carried the plate over to the microwave and put it in for 2 minutes. Daisy hummed along with the words of the song, playing loudly over the mansion's speaker system, as she smiled at Dylan and asked, "What's up?"

"I got your note the other day…" he said, looking down at the island counter as he leaned on it with both hands. Daisy smiled as she said, "Good," pausing as the microwave beeped to get her food, "I was right though. Everyone _does_ know each other in White Pine Bay." She laughed, holding her plate of food in one hand as she walked to the back patio, nodding her head towards the door for Dylan to follow. Opening the glass door, Daisy stepped outside and sat in a patio chair, setting her plate on her lap and shooing one of the dogs away from her food. "So," she asked before stuffing a pizza roll in her mouth, "You know my dad." Dylan sat in the chair next to her, taking one off her plate and popping it into his mouth as he lounged back. "Yeah, he's a good guy," he said with his mouth full, making daisy laugh as she watched him. As the song changed to Beck's _Missing_, Daisy handed her plate to him and walked a few feet away to a cooler. Opening it, she grabbed herself a can of soda and glancing back at Dylan, she opted for two. Closing the lid and walking back to her seat, she said, "The last time I was here, He started some shit between us." Pausing, she took her plate (now missing a few more pizza rolls) back from Dylan before continuing, "He said something about my mom and i told him that if he ever did it again, I'd kill him." Dylan stared at her as she handed him one of the cans of , wide-eyed as she told him. She shrugged, seeing his expression. "He still calls every once in a while. You know, holidays and my birthday and shit." Smiling lightly, she hummed along to the words of the song playing, which had switched to 311's _Flowing_. Dylan opened his soda can and, after taking a sip, he asked, "Did you always know he was your dad?" "No," she answered, "My mom was married to this rich guy, Carl Grimes, when I was little. I thought he was my dad, until Uncle Gil told me the truth. When I met him, I was a fucking wreck, though," Daisy laughed as she recalled meeting Remo for thee first time, "I was sixteen and Uncle Gil brought him to the house. I cried my eyes out and we sat on the back porch getting wasted all night." She sighed as she looked at Dylan, smirking as she said, "Best birthday I've ever had, though." Dylan chuckled at the last part, sitting up and taking another sip of his drink. He smiled at Daisy, quickly looking away when he saw her blush. Smiling as the red darkened on her cheeks, she stood with her (now empty) plate and walked to the kitchen. Setting it down in the sink, she went to the island and opened one of the bottom cabinet. Finding what she was looking for, she headed back outside and joined Dylan in the patio chairs. He smiled and laughed when he saw the bottle of Jack Daniels in her one hand. "It's like eleven in the morning," he said through a laugh, and Daisy smiled when she replied, "After the night I had, I think it's the perfect time." As she sat down, he looked at her with an eyebrow raised in confusion. She sighed and looked at the ground, opening the cap of the bottle as she said, " I thought you died, Dylan, or at least we're gonna be in a coma. When I saw you on the pavement, I-" Stopping herself, she chugged the bottle for a few seconds. Recapping it, she popped open her soda can that she'd set on the ground, before saying, "Zane told me what you did for him. Thank You." He scoffed as he shrugged, trying not to focus on what she was going to say, "Don't mention it." Daisy leaned over and put her left hand on his right knee, looking up at him as she said, "Seriously, I mean it. You didn't have to do anything, but you did." He stared at her hand touching him, frozen while his mind raced with images of her from the night they met outside the motel, wearing those red heels. She smiled and before she could pull her hand away, his was on top of hers. Daisy's heart beat out of her chest as she tried to contain herself; the feeling of his big hand taking hers better than she'd been dreaming about. He smirked when she didn't pull back from him, his confidence through the roof.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Okay, so i thought it would be hard to write this chapter, but seriously this shit was waaaaaay easier than i expected. Thank You to everyone again! Oh & did you like that Walkind Dead reference? OH YESSSSSSSSS hahahaha :)))))) ( I love that show, & my boyfriend's cousin is Carl's double in all the night scenes :D ) RATES AND REVIEWS AS ALWAYS :)**

***Miah*-No Jodi will not sleep with him. That's Daisy's man! :D**

**Any reviews (from this point forward) WILL BE REPLIED! I swear! :))**

DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTER! PLEASE DONT SUE ME!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:THANK YOU TO MY 500 SOMETHING READERS :)))) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**hopefully this chapter will answer any questions about where this is going :))))**

**NEW EPISODE IN AN HOUR I'M SO EXCITED! **

*Chapter 9*

**PREVIOUSLY…**

_Daisy leaned over and put her left hand on his right knee, looking up at him as she said, "Seriously, I mean it. You didn't have to do anything, but you did." He stared at her hand touching him, frozen while his mind raced with images of her from the night they met outside the motel, wearing those red heels. She smiled and before she could pull her hand away, his was on top of hers. Daisy's heart beat out of her chest as she tried to contain herself; the feeling of his big hand taking hers better than she'd been dreaming about. He smirked when she didn't pull back from him, his confidence through the roof._

With his other hand, Dylan reached up to her face and slid his fingers into her dark red hair. She leaned into the palm of his hand as it rested on her cheek, when Dylan leaned in closer to her and pulled her lips to his. Daisy let out the breath she'd been holding when their lips met, the kiss intensifying when his tongue traced her bottom lip a moment later. She let him in as she slid her nails up the back of his neck, making his breath hitch as her finger ran through his hair. Pulling away reluctantly after a few glorious minutes, Dylan rested his forehead against hers as he said slowly through heavy breaths, "I've wanted to do that since I saw you that night, at the motel." Kissing him lightly as she blushed wildly, he could feel her smile against his lips before she said, "Come on, let's get you upstairs so you can sleep." She held his hand still as she stood, signaling for him to do so. Dylan winced as he stood, his ribcage hurting now that his pain meds were wearing off. They walked hand in hand back into the house and up the stairs, Daisy not letting of his hand as she walked up the staircase ahead of him. She led him down the hall to his room, opening the door and standing outside.

Leaning against the door frame, she let go of his hand and gently pushed him inside. Dylan turned to her as he said in a low voice, "Stay with me," before he walked over to her and took her hand in both of his and added, "Please." Daisy smiled and walked into his room, shutting the door behind her with her free hand. She tried not to faint as she sat on the side of the bed; watching Dylan take off his black leather motorcycle jacket and dark grey henley shirt, revealing all his muscles and tattoos as he stood in front of her. She smiled as she pulled off her thin black sweater; standing as she turned around and pulled back the covers on her side of the large bed. Dylan smiled to himself before he crossed the room and stood at his side of the bed, doing the same. Daisy sat on the bed and pulled the blankets back over her legs; sitting up as she pulled her light blue tank top over her head. Dylan couldn't help but stare at her, sitting in her black lacy bra in his bed. "Fuck," he whispered when she laid back on the pillow; her long blood-red hair sprawling out against the white of the pillow as she stretched one arm above her head and arched her back, her snow leopard tattoo covering her entire back showing underneath the strap of her bra. He climbed into the bed next to her; kissing her as he put his uninjured arm around her, pulling her close so that she was curled up against his bare ribcage. Daisy put her arm on his chest and lightly traced tiny circles on his skin with her nails, until his breathing evened out and he fell asleep; his face snuggling into her hair, making her smile as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON…**

Daisy found her shirt in a heap on the ground after waking up next to Dylan a few hour later. She heard someone coming up the stairs as she pulled her shirt down over her head, rushing to the door. Walking out of his room, Daisy silently closed the door behind her, trying not to wake Dylan up. Before she could scurry down the hall to her own room, Jodi called out to her as she reached the top of the staircase, "Where have you been all day?" Daisy ran her fingers through her hair as she replied nervously, "Just sleeping." Her cousin grinned playfully as she walked over to her and pointed to the door Daisy came from as she teased, "In there?" Blushing, Daisy smiled as she looked up at Jodi and said, "Yeah," her eyes darting to her feet before she added, "I like him, Jodi." Jodi beamed brightly at her, hugging her as she asked, "Could you make dinner while I talk to him?" As daisy pulled back from her slowly, she eyed her cousin warily. Jodi chuckled as she reassured her, "Don't worry, Daisy. I'm giving him a promotion, of sorts." Daisy walked the few steps down the hall to her bedroom, opening the door and heading into her bathroom. Opening a closet, she grabbed a paper cup and a few over the counter pain meds from a bottle; going to the sink and quickly filling the cup with water. Daisy left her door open as she walked back into the hallway, putting the medicine in the back pocket of her jeans as she walked back to Dylan's door.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**MEANWHILE…**

Dylan's eyes blinked open slowly as he woke up to the sound of his door closing. He sat up, resting on his elbows as he looked down to where Daisy had been beside him. He looked to the door as he heard someone in the hallway call out, _"Where have you been all day?" _Listening closely when he heard Daisy's voice through the door say, _"Just sleeping." _Dylan heard what sounded like a woman's footsteps go past his door as they said, _"In there?"_ _"Yeah,"_ Daisy said, pausing before he heard her say softly, _"I like him, Jodi." _Dylan's heart raced as he sat up a little further, wincing at the pain in his ribs. His heartbeat pounded loudly in his ears, drowning out the last of their conversation on the other side of the door. He laid back on the pillows as he ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to calm himself. _**What the fuck is wrong with me? **_he thought, before he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Sitting up on his elbows again, he turned his head and smiled when he saw Daisy, closing the door behind her as she walked in.

Carrying a cup of water, she sat beside him on the bed and handed it to him; pulling the pain medicine from her back pocket when he took it. "We slept for a long time," she said with a smile, holding the pills out for him to take from her. He did, holding them in his hand and looking at them, he said, "What's this?" She shrugged as she said, "It's Aleve," before standing, and running her fingers through his hair, she tilted his head back and kissed him. Pulling away slowly, she said, "I'm making dinner, so it'll be ready by seven." Dylan smiled as he watched her step to the door, looking over her shoulder as she added, "My cousin wants to talk to you before that, so come downstairs when you're ready." "Thank you," Dylan called to her as she opened the door and walked into the hall, closing the door lightly behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: MONDAY'S EPISODE WAS INSANE! THANK YOU TO MY 700 SOMETHING READERS! PLEASE REVIEW! I know this ones a little short but its filler for what's about to happen. I didn't want to change the storyline from the show too much :)**

**PLEASE let me know what you think!**

**WARNING********This chapter contains extensive references and knowledge about Marijuana, reference to drug use and the growing of marijuana. IF YOU'RE NOT OKAY WITH THIS DO NOT READ! BE PREPARED FOR M RATED CONTENT BECAUSE THIS IS ONLY THE TIP OF THE ICEBERG! PEOPLE WHO WATCH **_**BATES MOTEL**_** KNOW WHAT IS COMING IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTER :D**

_Thank You,_

_Management._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

*Chapter 10*

"My parents looked like they should be on the cover of an album from the late 60's," Jodi said, as she opened the large sliding doors of the old barn and closed them after Dylan followed her inside. Dylan looked around the ample empty space, listening to his boss as she continued, "My dad started growing weed for him and some of his buddies, and turns out, he kind of had a knack for it... It was awesome weed and everybody wanted it." Getting a little lost in thought as they walked along the wall of the barn, she said, "He was kind of a botanical artist," Dylan followed her as she continued, "And pretty soon, he had this big business going." Jodi turned to Dylan as they reached a ladder built into the wall of the barn and said, "Then my parents died and left me the business," motioning for him to climb up ahead of her as she added, "whether I wanted it or not." Dylan reached the top of the ladder and stepped onto the second story of the barn, only to see the most professional grow room he'd ever seen at the top. Jodi reached the top a moment later, walking over to where Dylan stood in awe of the plastic encased room. "This is incredible!" he said enthusiastically as she passed him, chuckling as she said, "Come on, Check it out."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jodi sat at a table amidst the hundreds of tall marijuana plants; typing on her laptop and packing up a small bag of weed as Dylan strolled around the grow room, admiring the hydroponic system. "How many strains you got goin' here?" he asked, looking at her when she scoffed and replied, "At one time? Maybe twenty, thirty varieties." As he walked over, watching her smell the bag with a smile, she said, "I blend them, I crossbreed them," and she held out the small bag to Dylan as she added, "It's the part I love." Taking it from her and eyeing the dark purple, dense nugs in the bag, he said, "Yeah, I can tell."

There was a short silence before Jodi said, "I need you to do something for me." Shifting his weight between this legs a little, he asked, "Oh yeah? What's that?" Turning to him and giving him a serious look, she said, "I never should have given my brother Gil's position. He can't handle it." Dylan's eyes went wide, thinking of the possibilities of what she was about to ask him to do. Seeing this, Jodi went back to working with the weed in front of her on the table as she said, "Relax, this isn't a test. I'm not gonna cut your head off if you betray Zane." "That's good to know," he answered, sighing slightly. She looked up at him as she said, "But here's what I need you to do for me," pausing for a second before she added in a serious tone, "I need you to watch him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Basically, I want you to run things...without letting him know you're running things." Turning back to her computer, her voice lightened as she quipped, "It's not gonna be hard." Dylan looked to the ground as he spoke up and said, "Speaking of running things, If you're in charge how come I never see you?" She didn't look away from the screen of the laptop as she answered, "I don't like getting my hands dirty." "Does Daisy?" he asked, his voice low as he looked up.

"She doesn't seem to mind..." Jodi sighed as she turned to face Dylan and added, "I'm glad to see her smile again." Dylan smirked uncontrollably, making Jodi chuckle as she said, turning back to her work, "Take that to her, she'll be even happier." He remembered the weed in his jacket pocket she'd handed him earlier and nodded, turning to leave the through the opening in the plastic grow room. Dylan was nervous about the new burden on his shoulders; being responsible for Zane was _not_ his idea of a promotion. Regardless, his smile grew as he climbed down the ladder of the barn and hurried out, back to the house where he knew she'd be waiting.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! my computer has been fucking up, and when i drove around to all the libraries in town to use a computer there and OF COURSE they were all closed. So!, here's the next chapter! Thank you to all my viewers! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! Also I've decided to start putting up some recommended listening (cause I'm fucking cool like that) :D**

* * *

***WARNING* THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. iF YOU DONT WANT TO READ THE LEMON CHAPTER, SKIP IT. SERIOUSLY IM NOT KIDDING THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME ACTUALLY POSTING THE LEMON SO YEAH :D **

*********YOUVE BEEN WARNED**********

* * *

**Playlist:**

_Kiesza- _Hideaway

_Lana Del Rey_- Ride

_Neon Indian_- Polish Girl

_Wild Nothing_- Paradise

_The Killers-_ Miss Atomic Bomb

* * *

**Song used in this chapter = **_**Marlene**_**- Stay Awake**

^This song is amazing just sayin! Marlene Strand is my new Swedish obsession:)^

* * *

*Chapter 11*

Walking into the kitchen from the back porch, Dylan saw her standing at the stove; humming along to Takka Takka's _Fever _ playing through the speakers as she stirred something in a huge pot. Daisy swayed lightly to the sound of the guitar, before she set the wooden spoon down on the counter and turned around. She jumped when she saw him standing on the other side of the island, her eyes wide as she hyperventilated and scolded him, saying, "Don't do that!" Dylan laughed as she walked over to him, pulling the weed from Jodi out of his pocket as she stood in front of him, he said, "This is for you." Seeing the bag in his hand, she smiled widely and took it from him, stuffing it in her back pocket as walked back over to the stove. Dylan walked over and leaned against the counter next to her, watching her cook. He looked her up and down when she wasn't glancing over at him and smiling, loving the way her tight jeans clung perfectly to every curve she had down to her ankles. He chuckled when he saw her socks, and looking up, noticed how short she actually was. "What?" Daisy asked, nervously looking down at herself as if she'd spilled food all over her shirt or something. "You're short without those shoes on," Dylan said through a laugh, her reaction to catching him checking her out priceless. "Yeah," She laughed as she stirred the pot of food, "And when I was wearing my boots, you were in a wheelchair." Smiling, she stepped closer to him, trapping him against the counter. "Am I really that short?" she said playfully, looking up at him as she closed the space between them and pressed herself against him. As he wrapped his arms around the small of her back, Dylan chuckled at her question before he pulled her in to kiss him. He leaned down and brought his lips to hers, feeling her smile against him. He heard the wooden spoon fall from her hand and hit the hardwood floor, before her hands wrapped around his neck. She ran her nails up the back of his neck and moaned lightly into their kiss, before she slowly pulled away from him. "We gotta eat soon!" she reminded him, saying it more to herself. Daisy quickly kissed his cheek and turned back to the food on the stove. When she bent over in front of him to pick the wooden spoon up from the floor, Dylan tried his hardest not to groan. Daisy heard him, giggling as she walked past him to the sink and threw the dirty spoon into it. "You could get the plates behind you and set the table," Daisy said as she moved back to the food in the pot, "The table is right through there." Dylan looked to where she was pointing, seeing a small dining room. He nodded with a smirk, opening the cabinet and carrying the stack plates to the table a moment later. From the other room, Dylan could hear Daisy singing along as her iPod shuffled to a new song.. He didn't recognize it, but hearing her voice singing the words over the bass made him freeze in his place.

"_Oh it's like I've been asleep forever..._

_waiting for the clouds to clear, yeah_

_And all along I've been dreaming of you..._

_Been dreaming for a million years_

_Wake me from an endless night_

_Tell me that the wait is over_

_Kiss me like the morning light_

_Let me stay awake forever..."_

Dylan was sure to be quiet as he stepped over to the doorway, watching her along as she filled cups with ice from the dispenser on the refrigerator door.

"_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_Wake me up and watch me rise_

_You make me wanna see it all_

_Let me stay awake forever_

_Got my head up in the clouds_

_Won't you come and pull me down_

_You clear the sky, you make me fall_

_Let me stay awake forever_

_Baby I can feel the wind is changing,_

_Blowing all my fears away..._

_'Cause I close my eyes_

_and I try to hide from everything, and yeah..._

_Now I know the sun is here to stay…"_

She looked up and saw him, leaning against the wall in the doorway listening to her. He smiled as he walked over to her and took one of the filled glasses from her hand as he said barely above a whisper, "You're really good." She giggled, blushing as she eyed her socks nervously and said, "Yeah, okay." Dylan slid his fingers into her hair at the bottom of her neck, making her look up at him as he said with a smile, "I'm serious." Her blush darkened and she smiled brightly before kissing him sweetly. She pulled away from him with a smirk, looking over to the pot of food and saying, "Come on. Let's eat."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

Struggling to fall asleep, Dylan laid in his bed with his eyes closed. He was on the verge of sleep, when he heard his door click open. Keeping his eyes closed, Dylan acted like he was asleep as he heard the door lock from the inside, feather light footsteps getting closer to his bed. He felt someone light sit on the edge of the bed next to him, before he felt the familiar fingernails running through his hair. "Are you awake?" Daisy whispered, leaning down to his ear so he could hear her. "I am now," he said slowly, opening his eyes at the sound of her voice. Dylan blinked, making sure that she wasn't another dream. With her lips almost touching his, she asked in a whisper, "Are you sure you want this?" He whispered a scoff, and with almost no hesitation, he answered, "Yes."

Daisy kissed him, biting his bottom lip lightly before she stood up from the bed. Dylan sat up a little, watching her step out of her black thong a few feet from the bed. He slid his boxers off underneath the blankets and Daisy smiled, pulling her huge black t-shirt over her head and tossing it to the side. She stepped back over to the bed and Dylan pulled the covers back for her to join him, wide awake seeing her completely naked in front of him. Sliding into the bed next to him, Daisy let him throw the blankets over her as she swung her knee over him and straddled him. Sitting on top of him, she leaned down to kiss him, his hands wrapping around her back and pulling her closer. The kiss intensified as Dylan's tongue battled hers, his hands gripping her bare skin as they moved lower. Daisy pulled away from their kiss slowly, only to slide her tongue down his neck. Dylan moaned as her lips planted kisses down his collar-bone to his chest, continuing to get lower. She licked down his abs and using one hand to hold herself above him, she threw the blankets off of her with the other. Dylan watched in awe as she leaned back down over him, pushing her extremely long blood-red hair out of her face with one hand. He gasped as she gave him a hickey on his pelvic bone, looking up at him with a mischievous smile as she moved even lower. "Fuck Daisy," he managed to breathe out, her hand slowly running along his length before she took him in her mouth. Dylan's hands gripped the sheets, his knuckles turning white as he tried to control himself (somewhat). He let out an almost inaudible whimper as her tongue swirled around his cock, biting his lip to keep try to keep the sound in. With one hand, he pulled her up a few seconds later; flipping her underneath him as he kissed down her neck. Her hands went into his blonde hair as he used one hand to grip her thigh and pull himself between her legs, kissing down to her C-cup breasts as she sat up on her elbows in ecstasy. "Dylan...please," she managed to breathe out as his tongue flicked over her nipple, his free hand moving between her legs. His fingers found her core and teased her clit, making her breath hitch as she leaned up to kiss his neck. Involuntarily throwing her head back, she bit her lip as she tried to contain herself when Dylan slipped a finger inside her. She moaned when a second joined, the hand she had in his hair going to his shoulder. Daisy whimpered a moment later when he pulled his hand away, leaning up so she could kiss his neck. She felt his hard cock press against her entrance, and she whispered in his ear, "Fuck me Dylan." He slipped inside her heat, and feeling her soaking wet for him, he moaned above her. Thrusting into her, she cried out in pleasure as he pounded into her slowly at first, increasingly losing any ounce of control he had left as he continued. His hands snaked down around her ass, his fingers gripping tightly as he slammed into her; her nails clawing at his skin on his back as she came closer and closer to the edge. "Fuck baby," She moaned on the verge of her orgasm and Dylan leaned down to kiss her, his tongue ravaging hers as he fucked her senseless. She threw her head back, arching her back as she cried out his name loudly. Dylan whimpered when his name left her lips, her walls tightening around him as she came. Feeling her cum around his dick, Dylan groaned out her name loudly as he rode out his own release. He left himself collapse on her, still inside her as he laid his head on her chest. Daisy hummed in delight as he kissed the skin of her beasts, exhaling deeply as her hand found its way into his hair. Dylan fell asleep on top of her as she ran her fingers through his hair, the rise and fall of his head on her chest as she did the same lulling him to sleep.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I need some distraction. I was getting WAY too caught up in this story. I wrote another Fanfiction, so go check it out if you want. Thanks for staying loyal and reading, even though i haven't posted for like a week. I LOVE YOU ALL! SERIOUSLY OVER 1000 VIEWS! YOURE GREAT! :D **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC!PLEASE DONT SUE ME!**

**I USED THE A&E APP FOR THE SHOW DIALOGUE! HOORAY FOR SUBTITLES! :D**

**the music I post DOES NOT go with the story! Just saying!**

* * *

**Playlist:**

_**Emeli Sande (feat. Naughty Boy)-**__ Wonder_

_**Amy Winehouse- **__Wake Up Alone_

_**Flyleaf-**__ Fully Alive_

_**System of a Down- **__Aerials_

_**Jonas Alaska- **__In the Backseat_

_**Passion Pit-**__ Little Secrets_

_**Tycho- **__A Walk_

_**Zac Brown Band- **__Goodbye In Her Eyes_

_**Dr. John- **__Down in New Orleans_

* * *

*Chapter 12*

The sun filtered through the blinds on the windows and into Dylan's eyes as he woke up, later in the afternoon then he'd expected. Sitting up, he looked down at the empty space next to him (where Daisy had been when he put his arm around her earlier, waking up for a second while it was still dark.) He sat up and reached for his phone, and seeing that it was past 3:30 already, he thought, _** Fuck, I'm gonna be late if I don't leave soon. **_Dylan pulled the blankets back as he swung his legs over the edge, still naked from last night. he smiled as he went to the connected bathroom, turning the shower on before looking in the mirror. Seeing a decent sized, dark purple hickey on his pelvic bone, Dylan smiled as he shook his head and stepped into the running water of the shower.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER...**

Daisy sat on the couch in the living room, her long legs propped up on the coffee table as she texted someone on her phone, when Dylan came down the stairs. She looked up and saw him, smiling as she called, "Hey you," sending the message before she put her phone down on the arm of the couch. She stood as she said, "You missed breakfast, but I made lunch a little while ago." Dylan smiled and as she started to walk past him into the kitchen, he grabbed her hand. She looked over her shoulder at him as they walked into the kitchen, before lacing her fingers through his. She smiled before stopping at the island, turning to him as she asked, "You hungry?" Dylan pulled her by the hand, closing the space between them as he kissed her. She squeaked a little in surprise, kissing him back before Dylan pulled back to look down at her and said, "I don't have time to eat, but thank you for getting my clothes out of my car for me." Daisy smiled, her cheeks red as she said, "It was nothing, really." Daisy stepped away from him, smiling brightly as she opened the fridge and pulled out a can of soda, opening it as she asked, "Do you wanna go somewhere with me tonight?" Dylan smiled, pulling his ringing phone from his pocket as he said, "Yeah, sure." He looked down at the caller ID, letting his mother's call go to voicemail. Daisy raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Who was that?" Dylan tried to sound nonchalant as he answered, "Just my mom. Some shit happened between us and…" and starting to trail off, Daisy walked over and took his phone from his hand, setting it on the countertop away from him as she snapped him out of his haze. "Hey," she said soothingly, her fingernails brushed through his hair as she continued, "Don't worry about it right now. We all have our family bullshit, so just try not to let it bother you all day." She tiptoed up to kiss him lightly, before she walked back into the living room to get her ringing phone. She grabbed it off the coffee table, answering it she said, "Hello?" _"Daisy, Is Masset with you?"_ Remo asked through the line. Daisy laughed as she said, "Yeah." and hung up before her dad could reply, walking back into the kitchen as she stuffed her phone in the back pocket of her shorts. Dylan stepped towards her, his hands snaking around the small of her back as he hugged her, smiling as her hands wrapped around his neck. He kissed her gently, wanting to savor every second of it, before she giggled and pulled away, saying, "Alright, you're gonna be really late!" He laughed, making Daisy smile as he lightly kissed her temple and asked, "Where are we goin' later?" She smiled as she called, "You'll see!", grabbing her pack of cigarettes from the island counter and heading for the back porch as Dylan walked to the front door, his phone in his hand.

* * *

**AT SUNDOWN...**

"So what's been goin' on with you, man?" Remo asked, sitting in lawn chairs on the warehouse docks with Dylan, drinking beers as they 'worked', "Tell me what's happenin'. I thought we were friends." Dylan sighed, holding his beer between his knees as he said, "It's just some personal shit with my mother. I'll deal with it." Remo changed the subject as he said, "Well, if you get tired of sleeping here…or with the boss," Dylan looked up from the wood of the dock, wide-eyed as Remo continued, "You're welcome to crash at my place." Dylan took a sip of his beer as he asked, "Sleeping with the boss?" Remo chuckled as he said, "Well, Daisy called me up and told me she was picking you up from the hospital, not me. She said something about talking to Jodi about finding you a place to stay, then I don't see you for about a day and a half, and ya know. Based on the twenty-three years I've been working for this family, and knowing a little bit about Jodi Morgan, I'm kinda kojacking that that's what happened." Dylan stayed silent, unsure whether to reveal the truth to his friend. Remo chuckled a little before he asked, "So how was it?" Dylan shook his head, taking a sip of his beer as he said, "That's not what happened…" "Come on," Remo interrupted with disbeleif, "Details." Dylan scoffed, remembering Daisy on top of him last night, before quickly shaking the memory from his head and saying through a smirk, "Not a chance."

Both heard footsteps coming toward them from the warehouse, looking over to find Zane and a group of rugged guys walking over to them. Zane pointed at them as he introduced them to the three guys behind him, "And this is Dylan and Remo, hard at work it seems." Dylan stood from his seat as Remo set his beer down and said as he stood, "Oh hey, Teddy came and picked up that order for Orange County, Boss. We're done for the day, really." Dylan looked at Zane, trying to figure out what he was planning as he said, "well, unless you need us to do something." Zane tried to sound intimidating in front of his little gang as he said, "Nope. Thanks, but I'm good." "Who's your friends?" Dylan asked as he looked at the three creepy looking guys around him. "Just some buddies," Zane said nonchalantly, "Their gonna do a job for us." When Dylan questioned what that was, Zane's only reply was "Not your concern right now." before he queued his 'buddies' to leave with him.

Watching the group of unstable individuals walk back through the warehouse, Remo stood next to Dylan as he said angrily, "He's goin' rogue on us. Wonderful." "What do you think he's got planned?" Dylan asked him, and Remo could only reply, "Nothing good, that's for sure." Dylan followed as Remo walked back inside, listening to him call over his shoulder, "So you really didn't sleep with her?" Dylan scoffed at the notion, pausing before he said warily, "Not with Jodi…"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been SUPER busy because I'm graduating tomorrow. Anyway, This chapter was really hard to write, due to certain time restraints and whatnot, so I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**BY THE WAY! I'm going out of town, so the wait for the next chapter might be a couple of days. I wont be able to type it up from Virginia. :( ****I swear I'm not abandoning this story I just have a wedding to go to. :D  
****Thanks Again! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-*J*-  
**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER!** I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! PLEASE DONT SUE ME!  
__I USED THE A&E APP FOR THE SHOW DIALOGUE! YAY FOR SUBTITLES! :D_

* * *

*Chapter 13*

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

Dylan could hear hushed voices on the other side of the wall as he walked back through the warehouse. He was silent as he came closer, listening to Zane's voice as he wrapped up the details of his plan. Dylan hung back in the shadows, unseen as he watched the three other guys hover around the table, Zane pointing to various places on a blueprint spread across it as he clarified, "So we go in from the front gate, hit 'em front-on, right?" His boss smirked as he stood up and added, "No one will know what's happenin', right?" The group muttered in agreement as Zane nodded for them to leave and started to fold up the blueprint.

Dylan stepped back into the shadows further as the three 'buddies' from earlier walked towards him, before they turned the corner and walked further down the corridor to the exit. He watched them until he knew they wouldn't see him, and stepping out into the corridor as if he had just arrived, he caught Zane as he walked towards the hallway. "So what are those guys here for?" Dylan asked as Zane stopped, and stepped closer to him before he answered sternly, "Why?" Dylan tried to shrug it off as he said, "No, I just thought that if you were - if you were planning something, maybe I could help out." Zane looked down the corridor in thought, before he said, "Oh hey, Speaking of plans…" He turned back to Dylan and looked him dead in the eyes as he said, "I know about yours." Dylan stayed silent, letting Zane continue. "Well, I guess its more my sister's plan…" Zane said before he added, "Ya know, for you to watch my back. And no, Daisy didn't tell me and neither did my sister, if that's what you're wondering." Zane sighed as he admitted, "Although, I do get why they want you to do it." Dylan's voice came out as almost a whisper as he said, "It's not like that." "Dude, its fine. I get it," Zane stared at him as he said, "I got out of jail, and instead of calling Daisy, Jodi just handed me this job. She didn't even hesitate. So, if that's what she wants to do, I'm good." Dylan could only blink as Zane said, "So, I just wanted you to know that -uh- I knew." Zane unexpectedly stuck his hand out for a handshake, and Dylan cooperated before his superior turned to leave. Dylan turned when he heard Zane stop, turning around as he looked at Dylan and said, "I probably don't need to tell you, you look like you know your way around women, but -uh- if you're gonna sleep with my cousin, you better not hurt her like the last one." Dylan opened his mouth to reply, but Zane cut him off as he said, "Yeah, sure, I know…" he paused, turning again and walking away as he added, "You keeping me from getting hurt, right? I don't want you to get hurt either."  
Dylan stood there, trying to piece together what Zane meant. He was pulled from his racing thoughts by his phone buzzing in his pocket, pulling it out to see a text from Daisy. He opened the message, smiling to himself as he read:

_Hey! If you get off of work soon, you could come meet me in town._

_I'm about to go get tacos at the truck down by the marina, I know Remo's taken you there before :)_

Dylan typed his reply back, and just as he sent the text, his phone started to ring. He read the caller ID as he answered it, holding it up to his ear as he asked, "What's up, Emma?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**SOON…**

Dylan left the warehouse earlier than he'd told Daisy he would, to meet Emma at the twenty-four hour taco truck parked on the bridge into the White Pine Bay Marina. So after getting there early and wait a few minutes, he stood leaning against the metal of the truck as his brother's friend walked over to him, wheeling her oxygen tank. He heard her coming closer, her O2 tank rattling across the wooden planks of the bridge before she stopped a few feet from him. Emma smiled shyly before she said, obviously concerned about something, "Um, thanks for letting me come meet you." Dylan tried not to be harsh as he asked, "What do you want, Emma?" Before she could answer, Dylan cut her off as he quickly added, "If Norma put you up to this, you might as well tell me now so we don't waste each others time." Emma shook her head as she said, "She didn't. She has no idea im even here…"  
They both got quiet, before Dylan asked, "You want anything?, nodding to the taco truck the stood in front of. "No, no, im good…" Emma said as she took a step away from the truck, Dylan walking beside her as she continued, "But the reason I'm here is about her and Norman. He's down at the police station…Cody Brennen's father died." "Yeah, I know," Dylan said, making Emma's eyes go wide as he added, "Norma left me a voicemail." She looked at the ground as she walked beside him, before he asked, "Have they arrested him yet?" "I don't know all the details, but from everything I've heard it was an accident, Emma said quickly, trying to explain the best she could. "Yeah, well, if it was an accident, then its no big deal," Dylan said, looking up from the wood of the bridge beneath his feet at the girl beside him as he asked, "What am I supposed to do about it, anyways?" Emma stopped, shocked as she huffed and said, "You could be there for them, for Norman. That's what you could do." She saw Dylan roll his eyes, and starting to get angry, she tried to reason with him, "Norman doesn't connect with a lot of people. You matter to him." Dylan tried not to get mad as he said, "I can't help them, okay? He's just gonna have to figure some things out for himself, especially between him and Norma. They only care about each other." Emma tried to calm him as she asked, " What ever you guys fought about, can't you just take a break, just for night now?" Dylan scoffed as he said sarcastically, "So, Basically, It doesn't matter how people treat you? When they need something, you just go running back, Is that how it is?" She cut off his rant by quickly asking, "Is that what happened?" Dylan looked away from her stare as he said, It doesn't matter. I'm not going." Emma tried to control her emotions, running thin from being so shut out from all the information the Bates family was hiding lately, as she said, "Somebody died. You're just gonna let him figure it out for himself, let him deal with it on his own?" Dylan cut her off as his temper flared and he yelled (a little), "I can't fix this!" Emma, pissed off as she was, raised her voice a little as she said, the sarcasm thick in his voice, "Of course you can't, so don't go. Dont help. Dont do anything." She started to walk away quickly, turning to look over her shoulder as she shouted, "You know, I wish I had a mother and a brother I could treat like shit." Dylan watched her angrily walk off, thinking the worst about Norman's situation as he walked back to the taco truck with his head down. Getting closer to the light of the truck, he looked up and saw Daisy already ordering her food at the truck's window, a bright smile as the guy handed her a basket full of food a moment later. She turned around, without seeing Dylan walk up to her, and as she stuffed a taco in her mouth, Dylan laughed, making her notice him. She blushed, giggling and covering her mouth as she ate, her blue eyes smiling up at him as she finally managed to chew the bite of her taco. Daisy tiptoed up to kiss his cheek, raising an eyebrow at him as she set her basket of food down on the counter of the taco truck before she asked, "You okay?"  
She wrapped one arm around his waist, not letting her left side touch him as she hugged him under his jacket. Dylan's arms wrapped around her, but as one hand went to grip her hip, she pulled away quickly as she said, "Oh yeah, I forgot," seeming to remember something as she added sorta seriously, "Dont touch my hip." "Why?" he asked, looking down at her hip, covered by a pair of black Adidas soccer sweatpants and a bright red v neck sweater. She laughed, pulling up the hem of her shirt to reveal a small portion of her new tattoo poking out of the waistband of her pants, still covered so Dylan couldn't see it.  
"You wanted me to go with you to get a tattoo?" he asked, smirking as she laced her fingers through his, staring down at his hand in hers as she mumbled, "Well, I could have spent three hours talking to the person I actually want to talk to, instead of the tattoo guy." Daisy giggled as Dylan quickly kissed her, his hand going into her blood-red waterfall curls at the back of her neck, pulling her lips into his before he pulled away slightly, smiling as he said, "Next time, baby."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**THAT NIGHT…**

Daisy sat on Jodi's back porch, swinging slightly in the porch swing with her feet pulled up off the ground. She'd come back down stairs a little while after Dylan drove them back, changing into her pajamas before doing anything else. Dylan smirked, seeing her through the kitchen window, her loose black shorts riding up her thighs as Daisy pulled her knees to her chest, lighting a cigarette as she stared out at the backyard. Her dark red curls were in a loose bun, some wisps of hair framing her face lighting up in the flame of her lighter, sparking her cigarette as she sighed. Dylan stepped onto the porch as he took as cigarette from his pack and asked, "What are you thinking' 'bout?"  
Daisy shrugged as she said, "Eh, everything," smiling shyly as he sat next to her on the porch swing, leaning into her right side as he chuckled and said, "I think your dad's pissed at me…" She finally smiled, Dylan lighting up inside as she laughed and said sarcastically, "Oh God, what'd you do?" Dylan hit his cigarette, shrugging like she did as he blew his smoke out and said, "He thought I was sleeping with Jodi…, " his blue eyes locking with her deeper ones as his voice turned low and he continued, "I told him about us."  
Daisy was lost for words, taking a drag from her cigarette to calm her racing nerves, before she murmured just above a whisper, "Why?" Dylan sat up, flicking his cigarette into the grass before bringing her chin up with his hand so she was looking at him as he said seriously, "Because I want to be with you, Daisy," kissing her before he added, "And I wanted him to know." Daisy blushed, her fingers lacing with his as she flicked her cigarette and asked through her scarlet cheeks, "You sure about this?" He smiled, quickly kissing her before whispering against her lips, "Daisy Mae Grimes, will you be my girlfriend?"  
Almost instantly, her lips crashed into his, Daisy's hands gripping his hair as she moaned into their kiss. With her arms around his neck, Dylan picked Daisy up as he stood, not breaking away as her legs wrapped around him, being careful of her sore left hip. As he carried her into the house, heading for the stairs up to his room, Daisy pulled away slightly, panting as she asked, "How do you know my middle name?" He chuckled, his laugh reverberating against her chest as Dylan said, "I asked."


End file.
